


The Day Castiel Had Green Eyes

by JenSpinner



Series: Two Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, F/M, Feelings Realization, Jealous Castiel, Love, M/M, Romance, Sam Ships It, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Castiel gets an amusing case of the green eyed monster when Dean and Anna go to a motel room together.





	1. Jealousy

 

 

 

Sam huffed in Castiels direction as the latter watched Dean and Anna walk out of the diner together with a sad defeated expression on his face.

Castiel turned to Sam "What?"

"Seriously?

"What?" repeated Castiel in a more confused voice

"Come on man.. When are you gonna stop torturing yourself and just tell Dean how you feel about him?"

"Sam, you swore to me that you wouldn't say anything.."

"To Dean - and I haven't but i thought that you telling me was like a warm up for you telling him. It's been six months and you still haven't said a word to him about it" Said Sam desperately

"Its complicated, he is my friend. He may not think of me in the same way and what if I tell him and the feeling isn't mutual?" Said Castiel looking down "And besides my confession to you of how i felt was .. involuntary. I wasn't myself"

Sam stayed quiet for a minute thinking, the same way he had promised Castiel that he wouldn't say anything to Dean, he'd promised Dean he wouldn't say anything to Castiel when during one of their beer filled evenings nearly a year ago, Dean had finally admitted to Sam that he was bi-sexual and liked Castiel. A few days later however Castiel had slept with a reaper named April and Dean had been more stung by it than he cared to admit - even to himself. Sam knew of course that as Castiel had never had sex before, Dean just hadn't been expecting him to pop his cherry with anyone, let alone only days after Dean had confessed to his brother his feelings for the angel. It had been a set back for him.

Then months later Castiel had turned up one evening after a fight with another couple of angels who were still angry with him for working with Metatron, he had been badly injured and Sam had watched as Dean had taken care of him. Then hours later, Sam had told Dean to go and get some rest and that he would watch over Castiel. In his weak and delirious state he seemed to have accidentally revealed how he felt about Dean and it was all of Sam not to jump up and down, shouting Dean in to the room that very moment - sometimes like now, watching his brother leave with that other Angel Anna whom he did not trust at all and seeing how deflated Castiel looked, he wished he had.

"You know if you never say anything to him, you'll regret it. At least if you tell him, one way or another you can move forward" Said Sam picking his words carefully

"True, but as I have said - he is my friend and I wouldn't want to lose him as such" Said Castiel

"What would you say makes a really good friend?" Asked Sam

"What do you mean?" Asked Castiel back eyeing him suspiciously, trying to work out what he was up to with this change of track

"Seriously what do you think makes a good friend? Would you say loyalty?"

"Of course" Said Castiel

"How about having things in common?"

"I'm sure that helps - yes"

"What about honesty?"

"Of course honesty is important" Said Castiel

"And trust?" Asked Sam with a small smile

"Trust is of course, as important as honesty"

Sam banged his fist on the table in a humorous fashion, and grinned excitedly at Castiel as he spoke "Then be an honest friend to Dean and trust that you wont lose him and go tell him how you feel!"

Castiel opened his mouth thinking "..."

"Castiel - do you want to be a good friend?" Asked Sam knowing he was being slightly unfair, but he had at least seemed to have found something that would push Castiel into action.

"Yes" Said Castiel

"Well stop asking me to keep things from my brother, stop keeping things from my brother yourself and go and trust him with the truth. For G- Pete's sake" Said Sam

"I.." Said Castiel starting to stand up unsure, he looked down at Sam "I know what you just did there, you jerk"

Sam without thinking said "Bitch" and then started laughing as Castiel walked around him and out of the diner.


	2. Emerald Eyed Angel

Dean wasn't really that in to Anna. Yeah she was a nice girl - Angel - but she wasn't the Angel he would choose to be with right now if there was a choice. She was funny and pretty and neither she nor Dean were interested in anything more than tonight. They both knew that, Dean had been down the path of leading girls on in the past and it either ended up biting him in the ass or he really hurt the girls feelings. Neither of which made him feel very good about himself. So he had stopped, and found that there were plenty of women who were, like him; only after the one night kind of company. 

After all how could he commit to someone in his line of work? He couldn't. Maybe that's what attracted him to Castiel so much. Not only was Castiel seriously good looking but he was an Angel and knew, probably better than Dean himself, how dangerous things were for hunters. He'd also been with Sam and Dean for so long now, that there would be no need to have any awkward conversations of things from the past like there might be if Dean ever found someone in the same line of work as him to have a relationship with. Like how he escaped Hell for example... 

They had got to the motel quicker than Dean had expected and he was just turning from closing the door, to see Anna already taking her coat off. She looked at him flirtatiously. 

"Do you mind?" She asked

"Er.. No, of course not" He said "Drink?"

"I don't really do that anymore, since becoming an Angel again - I don't need to drink or eat" She said before quickly adding "But thanks anyway"

Dean looked at her blankley "Cass eats?" 

"Yes, I've noticed, maybe its because he is trying to fit in, he does spend a lot of time with you and your brother, well humans in general really, maybe it would look a bit odd if he never ate anything" She said stepping towards him. Dean was mildly tempted to ask what happened to the food that he ate if he didn't need to eat but thought better of it quickly. He looked up to find Anna suddenly in his personal space her eyes catching and holding his stare "Have we finished talking about Castiel now?" 

"Er yeah" Said Dean trying to push Cass's beautiful face from his mind and return to the moment he lent forward and softly kissed Anna, her hands landing gently on his arms as they kissed. 

Suddenly the motel door flew open. Dean reached for his gun out of instinct but stopped when he saw Castiel. 

"Cass? What's up!? Where's Sam?" Dean asked suddenly thinking the only explanation for Castiel appearing like this was that something bad had happened. 

Castiel ignored him and walked over to where Anna was now standing "Sorry about this Anna, but I'm afraid you need to leave. Now!" 

"What?" She looked at him for some kind of explanation, and honestly he had none to give her, he just knew she had to leave. 

"Get out" He said firmly but without a hint of nastiness

Anna looked at Dean, who looked from Cass to her with complete confusion on his face. When Dean didn't speak on her behalf she huffed and walked away glaring at him as she closed the door to the motel room.

"Cass what the hell is going on? Where is Sam?!"

Castiel finally looked at Dean "Sam is fine" 

"So then what the hell....?" 

Castiel had no words that he thought could sum up effectively what he wanted Dean to understand so instead he walked towards Dean, a look of determination hiding his inner fear.

Cass's hand rose and Dean stepped backwards thinking Castiel was going to hit him "Hey wait.. !"

But then Castiel was way up in Deans personal space and Dean knew this had to be deliberate as they had spoken about Cass's invading peoples space before. Dean did a quick glance at Castiels lips as his own eyes closed expectantly. Castiel was kissing him!! 

Dean Winchester was kissing Castiel back!!


	3. Confessions

After what seemed like an age, but in real time was no longer than a minute Castiel finally released Dean. 

He took a step back looking down and waited for Dean to speak, wondering what he was going to say, he had kissed him back right? Or had he basically just assaulted his friends mouth?? He glanced up into Dean's eyes, those beautiful forest green eyes.

Dean frowned at him, Castiels stomach lurched horribly and his eyes dropped down to the floor again, had he just made a terrible mistake? 

"Why'd you stop?" Asked Dean indignantly, Castiel looked up at him again, Deans eyes seemed to twinkle this time as his hands came forwards to grip the collar of the Angel's trench coat. He got a firm hold of Cass and pulled him roughly forward and there lips crashed together this time. The first kiss had been from Castiel and had been soft, telling and sweet. This time though it was Dean who instigated it and it was hot, fierce and filled with lust. After another couple of minutes they were both very obviously aroused.. 

Dean stopped this time. He pushed Castiel away from him but gave him a reassuring wink, Casteil took that as a sign that Dean was happy, although he'd never really understood the human winking thing - it seemed to have numerous meanings and Castiel wasn't really sure how people determined which was meant, when someone winked at them. A swift glance down to the front of Deans jeans and Cass confirmed that Dean was indeed 'happy to see him'.

Dean saw that Anna had left her coat on the bed. He picked it up and turned away from Cass, walking towards the front door which he opened and threw the jacket out on to the pavement and closed the door again, grinning and shaking his head. He then locked the door and closed the curtains. 

He finally looked at Cass "Talk to me" 

Cass momentarily frowned in surprise "What do you mean?" 

"I mean Cass, you coming in here like the world was about to end, practically dragging Anna out and then.. kissing me" Said Dean almost smugly

Castiel looked at him "I'm sorry to have interrupted your evening Dean truly. I wasn't going to come but Sam said.. "

Dean looked at him sharply "Sam told you?" 

Castiel looked up at Dean "Told me what?" 

"Nothing, never mind. Go on.."

"Sam told me that i should be honest with you about how I feel about you" He said trying to look anywhere but at Dean

"How is that, exactly?" Smirked Dean enjoying how awkward the Angel looked in this moment.

"I believe the human term for it would be - that i have a crush on you. I care about you deeply and when you left earlier with Anna, I felt sick. Physically ill thinking of her kissing you and touching you" Said Cass sincerely looking at Dean this time to see his reaction to his words.

Dean looked at him "So wait - Sam already knew about how you felt?" 

Cass pursed his lips in annoyance that Dean hadn't responded to what he'd just confessed but answered him anyway "Yes Sam has known for some time now, I made him swear not to tell you, but he has been constantly reminding me that I should do it myself and tonight, I just didn't want you and Anna to.. to.. well for her to stay the night"

Dean looked at him again this time there was such a mix of emotions that Castiel was momentarily concerned that he may be having a stroke.

"Castiel" Said Dean softly "I told Sam about a year ago that I liked you, then you slept with April and I just assumed you weren't interested. I made Sam swear he wouldn't say anything too"

Castiel looked at him in surprise "Really? I had no idea. I'm sorry if I hurt you then, by being with her"

"I got to kill her" laughed Dean "That kinda made up for it a little" 

"You know what this means?" Asked Castiel and before Dean could respond added "Your brother is amazing at keeping secrets" laughing to now.

"Yeah, which is a shame really. If you think about it" Said Dean closing the distance between himself and the Angel again and taking off his coat as he went.

"Have we finished talking about Sam now?" 

"Definitely" Said Dean as he reached Castiel and helped him out of his trench coat..


	4. Wearing only this?

Dean moved to Castiel's side and dropped his trench coat on top of his own coat on the chair. He knew he wanted him, but although having admitted to Sam he was bi sexual over a year ago he'd never been with a man. Truth was he had never even considered any man apart from Castiel - there was something special about that Angel that made Dean shake before they had even touched. 

Castiel made to undo his tie but Dean stopped him "Maybe leave it on?" He said 

Castiel looked at him thinking he meant he didn't want to carry on with what they had been heading towards. But Dean stepped forward and pulled Cass's tie free of his shirt and then unbutton his shirt. Castiel grinned "Are you going to draw me like one of your french girls? Wearing only this?" 

Dean snorted a laugh "Did you just reference a film Cass? I'm impressed" As he slid the Angels shirt down his arms slowly and looked at his muscular chest he bit his lip before adding "Very impressed"

Castiel shook his arms a little to allow the shirt to drop to the floor behind him. He then used one foot to anchor his other shoe to the floor so he could slip his foot out of it and kicked it gently away from him, then did the same to his other shoe. Then he looked at Dean who seemed to be frozen, just watching him.

"Dean, are you alright?" He asked

"What? Yeah, sorry" He said smiling daftly

"Well this seems rather one sided you are still fully dressed" Pointed out Castiel 

"Not true" Said Dean "I took my coat off" He laughed pulling his over the t-shirt shirt off and kicking off his shoes in the same manner that Cass just had. Then he pulled up his t-shirt and with a purposeful slow motion pulled it up over his chest. He heard Castiel's sharp intake of breath. Now both men were stood in just their pants, with of course the exception of Castiels tie. Castiel looked at Deans tanned chest and his tattoo and then down to the slight line of hair that went from his belly button down in to his pants. 

Dean blushed slightly under Castiel's gaze. He lifted his hand and gently took hold of Castiel's tie, and using it almost like a leash playfully guided the Angel to the double bed on the other side of the room. Castiel smirked, this was surreal, almost awkward... But there was no where in the world he would rather be right now, than right here, in this moment - with Dean Winchester. 

When they reached the foot of the bed Dean stood still and slowly kept pulling the tie towards his face so that once again he and Castiel were in each others space, Dean could feel goosebumps raising on his arms as he put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and leaned that last few centimetres forwards to kiss him again. As Castiel's tongue found Dean's, Dean bit it gently then quickly released and shoved Cass backwards onto the bed by his shoulders. Dean climbed up over him and sat on him lightly. Leaving just enough of the top of his pants showing so that he could get to the zip easily, he unfastened the small button above the zip and then eyes glancing up to Castiel's face pulled the zip down and then lay down on Cass a bit more so that he could continue to kiss him. There tongues glided easily against each others as if they had been kissing for years and knew what each other liked. 

As Dean kissed him, Castiel could feel a cautious hand slipping away from his face. Dean rolled to the side of Castiel as his hand travelled down the Angels perfect torso. When his hand reached the top of Castiel's pants ... and the kept going down underneath them. Cass let out a tiny gasp and seemed to shiver for a moment. As Dean found Cass's hard member and wrapped his hand around it gently..


	5. I learnt that from the pizza man

Castiel felt Dean's warm hand take hold of him and begin to move, slowly, teasingly slow up and down. Dean was still kissing Castiel, when he started to speed up the motion of his hand slightly he pulled his face back to look at Cass. 

Castiel had opened his eyes when Deans kisses had stopped. He saw a slightly nervous looking Dean looking back at him. Nervous was not a look you saw on Dean Winchester regularly, and it made Castiel want to reassure him. 

"It feels good Dean" He said smiling

Dean grinned "Your pants are in the way now though" He let go of Castiel and slid down the bed and off the end, he lifted Castiel's pants by near his ankles, griped them tightly and pulled. Castiel's whole body moved towards Dean, then Dean pulled again this time deliberately loosening the grip on the pants and they came flying off in to his face, he chuckled as he reached down again, this time removing Cass's socks, then his own pants and socks too. Now Castiel was in a tie and boxers, and Dean was just in boxers.

Once again sensing how nervous Dean was getting Castiel tried to reassure him. He sat up on the end of the bed and pulled down his own boxers. Accidentally bumping his head on Deans erect cock as he reached down to slip them off. 

Cass blushed and was about to apologise when he heard Deans chuckle and him to say "While you're down there" 

Cass leaving his back bent forward and just lifting his head so that once again in was in line with Deans crotch looked up at Dean and then firmly said "Say please" 

Dean raised an eyebrow in delighted surprise "Please Castiel" 

Castiel pulled Dean's boxers down and was face to head with Deans impressive cock, his eyes flicked back up to Dean's who was watching him intently. Castiel kissed Deans tip and then wrapped a hand around him and took him into his mouth. Dean creating a perfect "o" with his mouth and shutting his eyes, to concentrate on feeling every detail of what Castiel was now doing to him. The tongue flicks, the gentle nibbles, the squeezes as his hand pumped Dean up and down and the flutter of kisses Castiel landed on his head. 

With his eyes being closed he hadn't seen Castiel bring his free hand up and lick one of his fingers briefly. He then carefully put his arm around Deans back and slipped a single, wet finger between Deans cheeks. Dean jumped and Castiel gagged on him. 

"Whoa" Said Dean looking down at Castiel in stunned surprise. 

Castiel pulled his head back and his mouth off Dean "Is that ok?" He asked poking his bum cheek to let Dean know what he meant. 

Dean thought for a moment "Yeah it is, was just a surprise and you do know I haven't been with a man before right?" Asked Dean

"Neither have I Dean. I learnt that from the pizza man" Smiled Castiel standing up and kissing Dean.

Once again Dean pushed Castiel back on to the bed. This time Dean fell in between his legs and hitched his backside up so that he was aligned with Dean's now throbbing cock. Dean looked at Castiel as he poked his hole with his end.

"You sure?" He asked

"Don't ask stupid questions" Came Castiels reply. Then he took a sharp in take of breath as Dean pushed into him slowly. He seemed bigger than Castiel had thought. It stung more than Cas thought it would and he realised he was making weird gasping noises, like a fish sucking air at the top of a tank. He tried to stop but couldn't, Dean realising stopped moving and let his muscles relax before slowing pushing further into him until he was all the way in. He let out a deep breath.. "Fuck Cass.. " He said looking down at the Angel beneath him

He lingered there a few moments wanting to again allow Castiel to get use to him. And then asked "You good?" 

Castiel looked at him and nodded

And Dean slowly began to move in side him. Slowly at first, gradually building up the pace, cute little moans coming from the Angel he was riding. Dean started to pant slightly as once again he speed up the pace a bit. 

Castiel could fell tiny droplets of sweat from Deans forehead hit his bare chest and strangely it turned him on even more to think that Dean was working this hard for him. The pain on initial entry was gone and had been replaced with the most exquisite kind of pleasure. As Dean's pace got faster Castiel made his own hand travel down to his stiff penis and stroke it gently. He looked up at Dean biting his bottom lip and once again used that firm voice that Dean seemed to like earlier and said simply "Harder"

Dean didn't need telling twice, he had been concerned about hurting Castiel but clearly he wasn't. He pulled back until just the tip was still inside Castiel and then slammed back into him with such force that Cass actually yelped.

"To hard?" 

"Fuck no" Said Cas "Do it again"

Dean smiled at him "Say please?!" 

Cass laughed "Please do it again Dean"

After a couple of minutes of Dean ramming into Cass, lots of swearing from Dean and Castiel shouting out something that Dean either hadn't heard right or didn't understand they both came, hard. They were sweating and sticky, but both were smiling. 

Dean looked at Cass and panted "What did you say?" 

Cass grinned "Sorry was i shouting in enochian?"

Dean laughed "Really? What did it mean?"

Castiel looked rather embarrassed as he said "Basically sums up to - don't stop, don't stop and... I'm going to come" 

Dean looked at his chest "Well you weren't lying"


	6. Angels and Their Rules

The next morning Dean woke up with Cass lying next to him in bed.

Dean looked at him sleepily "Oh man i forgot you don't sleep. Have you been sat there all night?" 

Castiel looked at him "I closed my eyes for a while after you fell asleep. I went out about an hour ago too, got you something"

Dean looked at Cass who was in his boxers "You went out in your underwear?" 

"No Dean. I got up and got dressed, went out and then had a shower when I came back and as I went to get redressed I thought if I was fully clothed sitting over you while you slept naked that would be odd"

Dean considered and then agreed "Yes that probably would have been weirder. What did you go out for?"

"Breakfast, you like bacon don't you?"

"Ohhh you got me a bacon butty? Yes! Mm thanks Cass" Dean accepted the bacon butty from Castiel looking as though it was Christmas come early 

"You're welcome" Said Cass "I got you a coffee to but it went cold so i poured it out" 

Dean shrugged "Got my bacon, i'm happy" 

"Are you Dean?" Asked Castiel 

"Did you just get all serious on me?" Dean rolled his eyes mockingly "And in the middle of my bacon butty" 

"Dean.." 

"I know, and yes I am. Aren't you?" Replied Dean

"Yes" Said Castiel looking at him

"Why am I getting the feeling there's a but coming?" 

"Dean.. strictly speaking Angels aren't suppose to have relationships with humans" Began Castiel

Dean looked up at Cass "Are you serious?" 

"Yes.. I" 

"What the fuck are you playing at Castiel?" Asked Dean angrily "You barge in here last night, practically throw Anna out, you kiss me.. YOU kissed ME. You started all this" He pointed to the bed clearly indicating that he meant the sex they had, had "And now you're what? Trying to give me the brush off or some shit? Anna's an angel she never said anything about it being forbidden"

"Dean!" Barked Castiel "Shut up and let me explain" 

Dean huffed at him and pulled his boxers on under the duvet. 

"I am not 'brushing you off'. I could never do that to you. I am trying to explain to you that we need to be careful about who we tell if we continue - all this" He copied Dean and motioned to the bed "Anna is a respected leader, I am a disgraced Angel, who many believe helped Metatron and caused the fall. You know that. I am already wanted by some angels. I don't doubt that there are some angels who would respond badly if they found out about me and you. So no, I don't want to brush you off, you fool, I want to give you all the facts before this went any further and as for my barging in last night, I believe I already apologised for interrupting your evening"

Dean looked at him "I'm not keeping secrets from Sam" Castiel nodded and then Dean laughed "Well who the hell else am I gonna tell?" 

"Its not funny Dean" He said sadly "If they find out about this, the ones that really hate me will come after you, to get to me"

Dean's expression changed "Let them" 

"No" Said Castiel firmly "I won't let them Dean"

"If they want to try and hurt any of us, you, me, Sam.. I mean it Castiel. I won't think twice" Said Dean sitting up and putting a hand on Castiels back as he had turned away from him.

"Dean.."

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry about April" 

"What!?" Asked Dean confused

"We've wasted a year and if that hadn't happen, this might have happened sooner and then I wouldn't have helped Metatron and the other angels probably wouldn't care what I do" 

"Shut up Cass. You didn't know when you were working with Meta-douche what he was up to, you were trying to help" 

"Dean.." 

"Yeah?" Asked Dean again

"I'm glad I barged in last night" Cass turned as he spoke and smiled at Dean, who smiled back.

"Me too Cass" Said Dean softly "But don't fucking do that to me again. I thought you were gonna.."

"Leave you? Don't be stupid Dean"


	7. Which Angel ?

Sam stood outside the motel door. He took a deep breath and then knocked. 

"Dean, It's me" He called

After a few moments Dean opened the door. 

"Hey man" He said moving out of the way so Sam could come in. Sam looked about, there was no sign of Anna.. or Cass.

"So, good night?" Asked Sam trying to work out if Cass had found Dean after he'd left the diner. 

"Oh yeah" Smiled Dean and with a raise of both eyebrows.

"So you and ?"

"The Angel" smirked Dean enjoying watching Sam trying to work out what had happened.

Sam looked slightly crest fallen momentarily before composing himself "Ah" He said assuming Dean meant Anna. 

"How about you?" Asked Dean

"I stayed at a different motel" Said Sam and trying to keep his voice casual asked "You heard from Cass?"

"Yeah" Said Dean laughing

"Hello Sam" Sam spun around to be greeted by a topless Castiel who was now stood directly behind him smiling 

Sam looked at him "You did it?" He smiled

"Well yes but that's rather a personal question don't you think?" said Castiel pulling his adorable confusion face

"What? No i meant you told him - oh god" Said Sam wishing he'd kept his mouth shut

"Way to over share Cass" Said Dean laughing even harder from behind his brothers back

"I...I'm sorry I thought you meant.." Said Cass "something else"

Sam rubbed his eyes "Nope, that's not a vision i'm gonna forget anytime soon" 

"I'm sorry" Said Castiel again

"Forget it, I'm just glad you two finally talked about it. Its about bloody time" Said Sam. 

"Oh and Sammy" Said Dean as Sam sat down on the edge of the bed

"Yeah?" 

"Its got to be kept quiet - apparently angels and humans aren't meant to, be together" 

Sam raised an eyebrow "So you are, .. together then?" 

Cass looked at Dean they hadn't put a label on what had happened and Cass hadn't wanted to ask but now that Sam had he wanted to see Dean's reaction.

"Er, yeah? I mean, right? Cass?"

Cass smiled "Right. We are together"


	8. He Must Be Punished

Anna had left Dean's motel room filled with annoyance, she had walked down the street her anger growing with each step. She didn't know why but she wanted Dean Winchester, she wanted to feel him and it had seemed he had wanted her too. Until Castiel had turned up. Her annoyance grew when she realised she had left her coat in his room. She turned and started walking back, fulling intending to storm in and get her coat and confront Castiel. When she had reached the motel room however she saw her coat discarded on the floor outside the door. As she bent over it to pick it up she heard the noises coming from inside the room. 

Deans voice stabbed through her as she heard "Fuck Cass.." And his ragged breathing. Her eyes seemed to burn for a moment as she understood what was happening behind that closed door. Her annoyance turned to hot rage as she vanished from sight. Reappearing in a play ground. She passed through the door to heaven and was met by Hannah and a couple of other angels. 

"We need to talk about Castiel. I know where he is and right now he is breaking one of our most important rules" She said to them

"Which rule?" Asked Hannah with a worried expression

"inter species relations. He is having relations with Dean Winchester" Spat Anna 

The other angels looked at each other.

"How do you know this" Asked Hannah eyeing Anna

"I am a witness to it" Said Anna

One of the other angels looked at Hannah "He needs to be punished Hannah"

The other angel spoke in agreement "He knows the rules" 

Hannah sighed, she had always been friendly with Castiel, even after the fall but if Anna was right, Castiel was about to be in serious trouble.

"We will speak to him" Said Hannah "Where were they Anna?"

 

**********************

 

Sam, Dean and Castiel had returned to the bunker and were now having drinks and burgers. 

"Cass, do you eat just to fit in?" Asked Dean remembering his conversation with Anna 

"I don't need to eat, but I enjoy the taste and the social aspect of us dinning together" Answered Castiel

"So you can taste different flavours?" Asked Sam intrigued

"Yes" 

Dean finished his beer and looked about "We're outta beer, hey Castiel what flavour beer do you like best.. we could have taste testing drinking session!" 

Sam laughed "Cass trust me, there is more out there than beer. Dean if you're going out on a run, I'm going to come and make sure you get him something more interesting than beers to try" 

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, before adding "Well you have only had one drink, maybe you should drive" 

Cass smiled "I would like to try wine. You always seem to have beer or whiskey in, I have never tried wine"

Dean looked at him "Yeah cause it's gross"

"Don't listen to him Cass, I'll get you some to try" Said Sam

The two brothers stood up. Sam walked out of the kitchen and went off to get his coat and Dean waited behind. After Sam had left he kissed Castiel and said chuckling "You can try whatever you like. Even if it is gross wine" And then walked out of the kitchen after his brother. 

 

*******************

When Sam and Dean got back to the bunker, laiden with all sorts of things for Castiel to try - including hot peppers and sour shots (Dean's idea) - Dean called out to Cass. 

"Cass, we're back" 

There came no reply. 

"Dean.. look!" Sam was pointing to an angel blade that must have been dropped in the middle of the floor. 

Dean looked at it and then putting down his carrier bag on the steps pulled out his gun and ran down the last few steps and towards the blade which he picked up. Sam right behind him. 

"CASS!!" Shouted Dean as he moved quickly towards the kitchen, where he had last seen his Angel. As he reached the doorway, there where Cass had been sat, was Anna wearing her coat.

"Hello Dean"

"Where is he?" Said Dean looking at her angrily 

"Castiel? Well he is in heaven, of course. Awaiting judgement" She said coldly

"What did you do!?" Said Dean moving toward her, angel blade raised, Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him

"Dean don't" Still holding on to his brother he rounded on Anna "Judgement for what?"

"For engaging in relations with a human" 

"Bitch!" Said Dean through gritted teeth


	9. Heaven have no fury like a woman scorned

"Careful now Dean" Said Anna "Castiel came quietly under the condition that you and your brother weren't to be harmed, but you speak to me like that again.." 

Dean looked at her "Why have you done this, are you seriously just jealous?" 

"I was human for years, way longer than Castiel ever was. I still know what jealousy and desire feel like. Castiel broke heaven, every angel fell and does he get punished for it?! No, he gets to bed down with Dean Winchester!' retorted Anna "I had to give up my human life and return to heaven and I got punished in ways I didn't even know were possible! How is that fair?!" 

"How is your punishment, Castiels fault!" shouted Dean 

Anna looked at him angrily "Castiel will be judged for his own actions, just as I was!"

"Anna I swear if Cass gets hurt because of you! I will.."

"Oh he'll be fine, they won't kill him. They are going to reprogramm him.." Anna smiled wickedly

Sam looked at her "What does that mean?"

"That he will be a good little soldier again. And he won't remember you.. Or Dean" 

"You came back with me that night and kissed me, before Cass came back. We both knew what we were doing! You would have broken the same rule!" Shouted Dean losing control at her words.

Anna looked at him, her expression hard as she spoke "Prove it" 

Dean freed himself of Sam's grip and lunged forward at her with the angel blade "I'm gonna stab you in the face, bitch!" 

Anna dissappeared and Dean stumbled forward in the chair where she had been sat. 

"BITCH!" shouted Dean 

"Dean, we need to go and find Cass" Said Sam pulling his brother up by the arm

Dean was furious "I will rip that bitch's lungs out if they hurt him Sammy I swear!"

"I know. I know. Come on, where's the holy oil? We might need it" 

***************

 

Meanwhile, in heaven.

Castiel was sat in a cell in heavens prison. Hannah was stood outside the barred door talking to him.

"Castiel, do you realise how serious this is?" she asked him sadly "Not just about Dean Winchester but what happened with Metatron?" 

"Metatron tricked me. I thought I was helping angels not locking them out of heaven" 

"I believe you. But there are those that don't. I will do what I can for you Castiel, but now with this latest indiscretion, I honestly don't know what will happen to you" Said Hannah

"It doesn't matter what happens to me" Said Cass looking at her "Just promise me you won't let them hurt Dean or Sam" 

Hannah nodded "I promise to do all I can for you, and to look out for the Winchester brothers"

"Thank you Hannah, you always were a good friend to me" Said Castiel smiling weakly at her

"I wish you had returned to heaven after the fall Castiel. You could have convinced all of us of Metatron trickery and avoided this"

"Dean needed me.. Sam had taken on the trials and was suffering, I couldn't leave until Sam was well and then I was attacked by two angels.. I didn't think I would be wanted back here, after that"

"How have you let Dean Winchester get under your skin like this Castiel, I don't understand it"

"I love him" Said Cass softly 

Hannah looked at him in surprise, then pity "Oh Castiel"


	10. Balthazar's Plan

Dean and Sam had drove full speed to the play ground where they knew the door way to heaven was hidden.

There was as they had hoped there would be an angel on guard. He looked up at them as they walked towards him and smiled.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. Well I can't say this is a surprise. I was wondering how long it would take you to get here" 

"Where is he Balthazar?" Asked Dean

"He is in a cell in heavens prison" Said Balthazar "He hasn't been judged yet and I can't let you in.. But I can give you some advice and then ask Hannah to come and speak with you" 

Dean looked at him "What advice?" 

"As you know, human and angel relationships aren't permitted. But angels can have relationships.. though few do.. with other angels" 

Dean frowned at him "What are you..." 

"Listen! There is a way to save Castiel from being reprogrammed and as I am sure you are aware - despite him trying to kill me once.. he and I are friends. I don't want to see that happen to him. You can save him Dean. But it will be painful and you will have to leave your human life behind and become one of us.. An angel" 

Sam frowned "How is that even possible?" 

"You saw it yourself, when Anna changed back. All she had to do was absorb her grace and she was an angel again..." 

"But i don't have any grace" Said Dean thinking outloud

"Well of course you don't, silly boy. But I do. And Hannah does. And if by some chance we can get another few angels to give a small amount of their grace each. We could - maybe - collect enough to transform you in to an angel" Said Balthazar

"Do you really think that would work?" Asked Sam 

"I believe so, yes" Said Balthazar "The question is, Dean. Would you be willing to live forever as an angel?" 

Dean looked at Sam and sighed "If it would save Cass.. Yes"

Sam looked from his brother to Balthazar "Do you think you could collect enough grace?" 

"That's the tricky part. Anna has been stirring up the angels about the fall and blaming it on Castiel. Finding enough angels to gather enough grace may be tricky. Castiel would have to convince them that he didn't know about Metatron's true plans.. He would have to stand trial and he can't know about this, I have a feeling he would feel like he was forcing you in to something you didn't truly want and throw his judgement on purpose. So he would have to convince them of his innocence regarding the Metatron betrayal and then I would have to attempt to collect enough angel grace from those that believed him and change you in to an angel before the trial continued on to his relationship with you. If you were an angel then, they would have no choice but to throw that case out as he would no longer be breaking any rules.." 

"That sounds like it will be cutting it very close?" Asked Dean worriedly 

"Yes.. But we have an ace up our sleeves" Grinned Balthazar "Two in fact if i am correct in assuming that you and Anna had relations?" 

Dean huffed "Almost - but that's when Cass came in and threw Anna out" 

"Ahhh It makes sense now. She's still so emotional for an angel. As I'm sure you will be, being in love and having been a human all your life" 

"So i would still be me?" Said Dean looking more relaxed at the news he wouldn't turn in to a total douche like most angels he knew

"I believe so" Said Balthazar

"Whats the other ace?" Asked Sam

"Hannah" Said Balthazar "She and Cass have been friends a long time. She holds great respect amongst the other angels and I believe with her backing we may have more willing to listen and offer up a small amount of grace" 

"Okay, I'm in" Said Dean "Go and get Hannah. And Balthazar.. Thank you!"


	11. Angel Grace

Balthazar had left them standing in the cool evening air waiting. Dean turned to Sam.

"You alright with this?" He asked nervously

"More importantly, are you? If you are, (Dean nodded) then I am. We'd still be brothers. It would just mean i could banish you if you annoyed me" Said Sam with small smile

Dean rolled his eyes "You wouldn't dare" 

Sam pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows, making a 'Oh wouldn't i?' expression.

Dean chuckled "Bitch"

"Jerk"

There was a bright light and Hannah and Balthazar appeared before them.

Hannah looked from Sam to Dean for a moment with interest before speaking. 

"You two have really affected Castiel, he trusts and cares about you both deeply. Many angels think he cares about you more than us" Dean opened his mouth to speak but Hannah raised her hand to stop him "Who could blame him, you two have been there for him when his own family, his brothers and sisters have turned against him, used him as a pawn in their own sick games, not listened to him when he tried to explain what truly happened with Metatron. We four know what really happened, we know that Metatron tricked Castiel and that he was in fact trying to help. Which is why I have agreed to help you with Balthazar's plan" She looked at Dean now directly "That is, if you are positive that's what you want?" 

"I'll do whatever I can to help Cass" Said Dean, Hannah smiled at him softly

"He is right to trust you Dean Winchester. You really do love each other, don't you?"

"I.. " Dean was a bit surprised to be put on the spot "I couldn't imagine my life without Castiel in it" 

"Of all the human books and story's I've read. Love story's always made me feel the saddest, because how humans describe love, it always seemed so out of reach for an angel. Like it was something we could never experience but once again Castiel seems to have broken down the vail and rebuilt what is possible for us, by example. The way he talks about you Dean, I would never have believed an angel would feel such things, but he does. And even if Castiel wasn't my friend, I would fight for him now, as I would hope that one day we - angels, would all be capable of feeling this most wonderful and yet at the same time painful emotion - that is love" Said Hannah "So here is a little of my grace" She held up her angel blade and nicked a small cut to the side of neck, closing her eyes against the pain and holding up a small vile to catch the silvery white substance that seemed to float pour out of the cut. Balthazar took the vile from her and healed her neck and then repeated the process on himself. Adding another small whisp of angel grace to the vile. 

Balthazar healed his own neck and then looked at Hannah "I think you should hear what Dean told me before about Anna" 

Hannah looked at Dean "What about her?" 

Dean swallowed "Before Castiel and I admitted how we felt to each other, I was with Anna in a motel room and we kissed. If Castiel hadn't come in at that moment, I would have spent the night with her."

Hannah looked at him in surprise "So, you're telling me that she has reported Castiel out of jealousy, not duty. When she was about to commit the same offence?" 

Dean nodded. 

"I see" Said Hannah "I have to ask.. why were you with Anna when you claim to love Castiel?"

"I didn't know at that point that he felt anything for me more than friendship" Said Dean 

"Ah I see. So this was your and Castiel's first.. connection?" Asked Hannah

"Yeah" Said Dean awkwardly "It was. But I have had feelings for a long time, I just didn't know he did too" 

"Anna has been telling the story as though you and he have been together a long while" Said Hannah

"That's not true" Said Sam 

Hannah nodded "It seem's she spent that long as a human she still has the full range of human emotions. This is sure to work in Castiel's and your favour. Balthazar you will stay here to protect the door. You two will wait here too. i have to go back and over see Castiel's judgement and I will return as soon as I can to let you know whats happening" 

"Thank you Hannah" Said Sam and Dean nodded at her. 

"You're welcome" She said before turning and disappearing


	12. The Judgement Of The Angels

"You stand here to day to have judgement passed on you, you are accused of endangering other angels for personal gain, denying your range of human emotions, engaging in activities with humans that are forbidden, lying to your brothers and sisters and abusing your ranking, how do you plead.. Anna?" Said Hannah looking down at her, as the other angels in the room muttered with shock

Anna looked up "What? We are here to pass judgement on Castiel!"

Hannah looked at her, then to Castiel who was looking just as shocked as Anna was "If we are here to pass judgement on Castiel for engaging in relations with Dean Winchester, then we are to pass the same judgement over you Anna. Do you deny that you went to his motel room alone with him, with the intention of committing the same offence as you reported Castiel for?"

Anna's mouth dropped open "I.." 

Hannah continued "Do you deny that you kissed Dean Winchester? Do you deny that when Dean Winchester rebuffed your advances, you were jealous and reported Castiel out of spite and not duty? Do you deny that you exaggerated certain aspects of your story to imply that Castiel and Dean Winchester had in fact been together for a longer time than is true?"

Again Anna was speechless 

"You lived for many years as angel before ripping out your own grace to live as a human, correct?"

"Yes" Said Anna quietly

"During your human life you experienced many emotions, including love, correct?" Asked Hannah 

"Yes" Repeated Anna

"You are still able to feel many if not all of those emotions, correct?"

"I do, yes" Said Anna

"And the night you reported Castiel for relations with Dean Winchester, you had yourself had hoped to engaged in relations with him?"

Anna looked down and spoke quietly "Yes" 

"You reported Castiel because you had felt, jealous?"

Anna remained silent and glared at Hannah

"Answer the question" Demanded Hannah

"Yes! Ok, Yes!" Snapped Anna

"And finally Anna. Do you deny that you are bitter about being forced to return to heaven and leave your human life behind?"

Anna looked at her in mild surprise "I do not"

"So you would prefer to be a human and return to your old life as a human?"

"I.. Yes I would" The other angels in the room started muttering again at her answer

"Thank you for your honesty" Said Hannah to Anna before turning to the other angels in the room "You heard for yourself's. Anna reported Castiel out of bitterness and jealousy, she did not report him in the line of duty. She herself wants to be a human, not an angel. I believe we should grant her, her wish. I for one do not want any angel to be here against there will. I want to be able to rely on my brothers and sisters if ever we needed to fight together again, as we did against Lucifer and Metatron. Anna does not wish to be here. She is capable of turning on a brother or sister out of spite. Keeping angels against there will is how rebellions start. You need to know, you are all free to choose. Stay or go, If you stay you are choosing to abide by the rules. All those in favour of permitting Anna to return to her human life and having her angel memory's wiped?" 

Every single angel in the room put his or her hand in the air. 

Anna looked around in disbelief "You will let me go back?" 

Hannah nodded "You will be stripped of your angel grace and taken back, for now you will wait in my office please" Anna nodded and left the room. Hannah's eyes fell on Castiel who looked stunned.

"Castiel, you stand accused firstly of conspiring with Metatron, which resulted in the fall. And secondly of relations with a human. How do you plead?"

"I didn't know what Metatron was really doing. I thought I was on a path to helping our brothers and sisters, not locking them from there home. So for that I plead not guilty"

Hannah's lip started to curl into a smile but she caught herself quickly "Metatron tricked you in to believing his plans were to help build up the angels of heaven into a stronger, closer family. To end the civil wars and bring peace?"

"Yes" Said Castiel "That is what he told me"

"You would have denied him your aid if you had known the truth of his plans?" Asked Hannah

"Not only would I have not helped him, I would have tried to stop him. The fall was the last thing I would have let happen, knowingly" Said Castiel

"Do you have anything to say to all of the angels who suffered during the fall, if you do.. They are listening now"

"I deeply regret my involvement, I wish I had seen what Metatron was really up to in time to stop him. I failed you all, but I swear I would never have helped him if I had known the truth and for not seeing what was right under my nose, I am truly sorry. For all the pain I caused, I am truly sorry. And for not returning sooner, I am truly sorry" 

"Let it be known that Castiel has told me he did not return sooner as two angels attacked him and he feared for his life should he return" Said Hannah after Castiel had finished speaking, she looked around the room "All those in favour of carrying out the reprogramming punishment on Castiel now, after having heard his statement and apology?"

One or two hands rose, here and there around the room. But the majority's didn't. Hannah let out a deep relieved sigh "All those in favour of granting Castiel pardon for his unwitting involvement in Metatrons plan?"

This time many hands rose. "Castiel you have been hereby pardoned for your involvement with Metatron's plans. We will be taking a short break as I will now return Anna to her human state and life. You have an hours break until we re-adjourn to discuss the second accusation against you Castiel"

And with that Hannah turned away from the room and walked out of the doors towards her office where Anna would be waiting for her...


	13. Hannah's Plan

Hannah walked towards her office, not truly believing how well things were going so far. 

She opened the door to see Anna sat across from her usual seat and turn as she came in. Anna looked at her, keeping her face mutual.

Hannah walked around her desk and sat on her chair facing Anna. "You have been unhappy here?" 

Anna lowered her gaze "Yes" 

Hannah sighed "This is more than just about Dean Winchester. This is about Castiel. You blame him and Uriel for forcing you to become an angel again, don't you? And since Uriel is dead, you only had Castiel to take out your anger on?" 

"Yes" Said Anna again

"So this whole thing with Dean? Was purely to get at Castiel? Either make him jealous or get him in to trouble" 

"It started that way, but I did desire Dean too" Blushed Anna

"I feel so torn Anna, I must confess my disgust that you would endanger Castiel's life to get your revenge, did it never cross your mind that what with everything that has happened since you returned to heaven - Uriel's betrayals and his death for starters - that you could simply ask to be returned to your human form. I'm not saying it would have been easy but you didn't even try. Although saying all that, you feel more than most angels. In fact the only angel that feels things as deeply as you do, is Castiel himself and to be burdened with all these negative feelings for so long, must have been difficult for you. I imagine you felt very lonely. That you didn't fit in here?"

"I don't fit in here" Said Anna

"You don't have to anymore. You will be returned to your human form and continue to live a humans life, as you had been doing. You will have your memory's of heaven and angels wiped and your angel radio switched off so you won't, this time, be plagued by voices in your head" Said Hannah pulling out an empty vile from her pocket "This, as i'm sure you're aware will hurt. But I will heal you afterwards" 

Anna nodded "Thank you Hannah" 

Hannah stood up and walked around the desk and stopped in front of Anna, she pulled out her angel blade and made a quick swipe across Anna's neck, Anna gasped and made to put her hand over it, but Hannah moved the vile towards her neck quickly. A bright white light shone from the slit and seemed to float away from her neck and into the vile Hannah had held out under the cut. Once she had collected all of Anna's grace and she was human, she began gagging and her cut in her throat began to bleed. Hannah quickly held her hand over the wound and it healed quickly. Hannah pressed the cork top into the little vile. 

"You should know. You will be a human now until you die. There will no angels coming after you trying to force you into becoming a angel again!"

"Good" Said Anna feeling her neck

"How does that feel?" Asked Hannah

"Like nothing happened" Said Anna smiling "I'm human"

"Yes. Now for your memory's and angel radio" Said Hannah 

"Are you going to destroy my grace?" Asked Anna "I don't want anyone to be able to give it back to me"

"I'm not going to destroy it but trust me no one will be able to give it you back" Said Hannah placing her hands on Anna's head and adding "I'm giving it to Dean Winchester"

"WHAT?" Said Anna before her eyes rolled back into her head and she was washed clean of all her angel memories and her connection to angel radio, Hannah smiled. 

"Are you alright dear?" She asked Anna 

Anna opened her eyes and looked at Hannah "Who are you?"

"My name is Hannah, I'm hear to take you home" 

Anna looked at her confused "Ok" 

Hannah led a dazed Anna to the door way out of heaven. She took hold of her hand gently as they crossed over and reemerged on the other side. In a play ground. 

"YOU!" Shouted Dean angrily starting forwards. 

Hannah held up her hand and Dean was stuck. He couldn't move. 

"No need for that Dean, she doesn't remember you" 

Dean felt the hold on him drop and he looked from Anna to Hannah confused "What do you mean?" 

"I will explain in a moment. Balthazar can i speak to you a moment?" 

Balthazar nodded and he and Hannah spoke a few steps away from Sam, Dean and Anna. Dean looked at her with mounting dislike but Sam looked at her with interest. 

Balthazar walked back over to them after handing Hannah the second small vile to her and spoke to Anna. 

"Come with me Anna. I will take you home" He placed a hand on her shoulder and they both vanished.

Hannah turned to Dean and Sam holding up the two vile's of angel grace. One full and one about half way. "Anna is now a human. This is her grace. She wasn't aware that by getting her wish to become human again she would be saving the very angel she tried to have reprogrammed.. quiet poetic if you ask me"

Dean looked at Hannah "She doesn't remember anything?" 

"Nothing of her life as an angel, no" Smiled Hannah "And more importantly we now have enough grace for you"


	14. Your punishment, Castiel

Castiel waited. All the angels had returned and the two guarding him went to retake there seats. 

Hannah walked back in. And took her place behind her stand. She glanced at Castiel with nervous eyes. 

"The former Angel Anna has been taken care of, she is not to be pursued by any angel ever again" Said Hannah addressing the room before she turned to Castiel with an expression that made him suddenly feel very uncomfortable. 

"Castiel. You have been pardoned of your involvement with the fall. Now we turn to the matter of your relations with Dean Winchester" Said Hannah not meeting his eyes "Do you deny having relations with him?"

Castiel took a deep breath "I do not deny it"

"You knowingly engaged in relations with this human, aware that it is against our laws for a human and an angel to do so?" Asked Hannah

"I did" Said Castiel the angels around the room began muttering again

"Quiet!" Said Hannah loudly to the room "And Castiel would you please explain your reasoning behind this?" 

"I.. I love him" Said Castiel. The muttering around the room started up again

"QUIET" Shouted Hannah this time "And you would continue this relationship with Dean Winchester if allowed to walk free from here today, would you not?"

Castiel looked at her "I would"

"You would continue to break angel laws to be with this man. Risking your very life?" 

"Yes" Said Castiel

"Then I am afraid I have no choice but to remove the problem" She said once again not meeting Castiel's eyes but instead nodding to an angel by the doors to the room. He knocked on the doors twice and they opened.

Castiel looked in horror as Balthazar holding Dean tightly by the arm walked into the room. 

"DEAN!" shouted Castiel stepping forward. His two guards were suddenly beside him holding him in place as he struggled against them to get to Dean, he looked around desperately at Hannah "What are you doing?" 

Hannah didn't answer him. As Balthazar brought Dean towards the centre of the room. Castiel's eyes wide with horror as he saw Balthazar with draw a knife, he looked at Hannah who nodded. Dean looked at Castiel and as there eyes met, Balthazar drove his blade deep in to Dean's heart. Dean fell to the floor motionless, blade still in his chest. 

Castiel screamed and it was like nothing Dean had heard before. 

Castiel had fallen to his knees in sheer despair, he crawled feebly towards Dean muttering a string of "No's" in a pained voice. 

As he reached Deans body, he put his hand on the blade and pulled it from his chest intending to attempt to heal him but knowing that, in his heart it was not going to work. Then to his utter shock and amazement as he pulled the blade from Dean a bright white light flared up from Dean's chest and he opened his eyes to look at Castiel

"I told you not to leave me" He said smiling through tears

"Dean?" Asked Castiel not believing what he was seeing "How are you....?"

Hannah spoke to the room in a clear and loud voice "Dean Winchester is no longer a human. He is an angel. And as such a relationship between Castiel and Dean Winchester would not be breaking any rules. Your punishment, Castiel for breaking this rule already, was to truly believe that the man you loved was dead. This case is now closed. You are both free to go" 

Castiel looked from Hannah as she had spoke to Dean "You're an angel?" 

"Wings an all" Said Dean smirking

Castiel let out a long sigh and as he stood, pulled Dean up to his feet. 

Dean grabbed Castiel's face and pulled him in to the best kiss of each of there lives. They were free. They had done it. Around the room angels cheered. This was a new beginning for the angels and they all knew that there once structured and every detail planned, lives were over. They were all free, they all had choices and they could all see it now, that love. Real heart wrenching, Love was in fact a possibility for each of them.


	15. Every time a bell rings...

Sam waited in the play ground. Feeling nervous. Suddenly a white light shone and Dean, Castiel, Hannah and Balthazar stood there before him.

"Well?" He asked 

Dean looked at him. And then disappeared. Sam felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Dean looking at him.

"It worked" Breathed Sam "You're.." 

Dean nodded "It worked" 

Sam turned back to Castiel smiling like an idiot. Castiel smiled back at him. 

Castiel turned to Hannah "Thank you Hannah" 

"I told you, I would do anything I could to help you Castiel" Said Hannah smiling "I keep my promises" 

"I helped" Said Balthazar cheekily

"Yeah" Said Dean "It was Balthazar's plan to begin with, although now I'm thinking you just wanted to stab me..." 

"An unexpected perk" Laughed Balthazar patting Dean on the shoulder

"Thank you Balthazar, Hannah. Thank you so much" Said Castiel sincerely 

"You're welcome. You know I think you falling for Dean was the best thing you have ever done for the angels, you may have... once again.. been breaking rules.. but I think.. really you were breaking chains. Things will change for us now. Things we never believed were possible for us, now are, thanks to you"

 

************************

 

A week later in the bunker.

"Ok" Said Sam "It's ready" He grabbed the remote and pressed play

The title 'Its a wonderful life' flashed up on the television and Dean and Castiel looked at Sam and laughed. 

"What, it was my pick tonight, right?" He grinned at them

 

**************************

 

"Look daddy.. teacher says every time a bell rings.. an angel gets his wings..."

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to everyone reading my stuff. <3


End file.
